


I only wanna do bad things to you

by Anonymous



Series: Em/MGK [2]
Category: Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Facials, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eminem has been secretly amazed by how good everything looks on Kells for quite some time, so he decided to experiment with him even more.





	I only wanna do bad things to you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys this is my second Em/MGK fanfic. This could be seen as a sequel to Lately I've been having crazy thoughts (which is part 1 of the series) but they are only loosely connected in content. I'm sorry if this is even more depressing and weird and complex than Lately I've been having crazy thoughts but it just went off to its own path while I was writing it, so...yeah. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to comment and hit the kudos if you do, your feedback is what keeps me going : )  
> The title is derived from the lyrics in MGK's hit song Bad Things, you know I have to make a reference about it ; )

When they walked into the room, Kelly starts looking around with a playful expression on his face. "When you said you wanted to try something different, I didn't know you were referring to the room. I can't believe you actually were willing to pay for shit this time." 

The room is indeed so much nicer than they used to. By now they have established this routine where Eminem would go to whichever city Kelly is touring in if he's nearby, book a room in an inconspicuous hotel, have sex with him, then usually leaves before he's done showering. Neither one of them seems to detect anything wrong or weird with it, and Kelly has decided to just roll with it until Eminem gets bored with him. 

"Well, no." The older man went over to the table. He picked up a package wrapped with ribbon and tossed it toward Kelly. 

"What the fuck is this?" Inside the package were a black silky one-piece embellished with lace and two slim shoulder straps, a pair of black stockings with garters attached to it, and a pair of pantie made of black lace. 

"I thought you'd wear those for me this time." Eminem gestures at him. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kelly picks up the pantie with two fingers. "I'm not wearing this. Fuck no." 

"Come on." Eminem walks toward him. "I'm not trying to humiliate you by any means. I really do want to see you in these, since you look good in almost anything." He puts his hand on Kelly's neck, kneading it to relax his body. 

He never compliments him on anything. "It's gonna be fun." Eminem speaks to him in a much lower tone, which makes it hard for Kelly to think straight. "Fine." Kelly signs. "Someone has to condone your fucking pervertness. I guess I'm just the chosen one." 

Kelly takes the clothings out of the package. The black fabric shines under the headlight. It's so silky that it almost slips off Kelly's hands. "Can you be more fucking tacky?" Kelly snorts as he takes out the stockings. “This is what people call classic, have a little fucking respect. What do you know about fashion anyway?”

Eminem sits there watching him quietly while he's trying to dunk the dress on his body. He's having a hard time with the zipper on the back, until Eminem comes over to help. The dress fits his body almost perfectly. The straps hang above his lean shoulder blades like a piece of architect. After putting on the stockings and the pantie, which makes Kelly so uncomfortable that he has to try hard to inhibit the urge to clench his thighs together, he looks beautifully ridiculous but also ridiculously beautiful-it flows both ways. The black shiny fabric covered parts of his tattoos, making the rest of them look like totems stemming from beneath.

"You are way too tall for this." Eminem teases him as he tugs at the edge of the dress trying to make it appear longer. "Stop talking like that. It's not my fucking fault." Kelly mumbles above his head. 

" I'm not complaining, chill." Eminem stands up, picking up his garter with one finger to make it snap back at his thigh. "Ouch." Kelly glares at him. He smirks back. "I kind of like it.You have those super model type of legs." He takes off his shirt under Kelly's gaze. His abs are pretty decent considering his age. Kelly couldn't explain it, but the sight of them makes his mouth water almost every time. 

“Come here.” Eminem grasps Kelly's neck to hold him down in front of him. He unzips himself, revealing his dick in front of Kelly's face. Kelly's eyes flicker upon seeing it, his heart racing a little faster. "You know what to do." Eminem taps his lips with the head. "Fine." Kelly signs. 

They have done it frequently enough that by now Kelly could swallow his length without choking himself. He licks the side of Eminem's dick from the head to his balls several times before swallowing it in. His throat clenches around Eminem's dick when he grasps his head and starts thrusting in and out of his mouth. Kelly has to support himself against Eminem's thighs while he's being swayed back and forth like a leaf in the wind. He couldn't breathe properly, but Eminem didn't let go of him until his vision went a little blurry. When Eminem finally pulled himself out from his mouth, he couldn't help but coughed violently for a minute. 

Things like this happen a lot between them. Once Eminem bent his legs so hard that he couldn't walk properly for the next three days. The other time Eminem wouldn't let him clean his cum out of his body, which resulted in a high fever and the accompanying embarrassment he had to endure at the clinics. Also, he has almost run out of excuses for the bruises that intermittently appear on his body. He couldn't explain why he acquiesced it all along the way. Maybe it stems from the self-destructive tendency that's wired somewhere deep in his brain. 

"You know what," Kelly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "It feels like you are gonna murder me every time I suck your dick." He was waiting for the other one to tell him 'don't be silly', but this time Eminem didn't say anything. Kelly's head was down the whole time so that he missed the complex expression on his face. "Close your eyes." Eminem lifts his chin and starts to jerk himself off to his face. 

Kelly's oddly submissive and tamed demeanor around Eminem makes him want to do more bad things to him. It ignites a thrill in his chest every time Kelly looks at him with his watery eyes. He wants to see him break. He wants to see him cry. He wants to stain him-the desire feels like a beast trapped in his body trying to break through the cage. And that's exactly what he did. He squirts on Kelly's face, smearing his lips and eyelashes with his cum. It looks so hot that it makes Eminem's lower abdomen twitch. Kelly waits until he's fully released before he wipes it away with those long, slim fingers. 

“I hope you're happy now.” Kelly whispers as he cleans his fingers with the dress. "Give me your hands." Eminem dictates him while taking off his own belt. He wraps it around Kelly's wrists, tugging at the buckle to make sure it won't slip off. "I have to say," Kelly looks up at him, "Your level of pervertness never fail to blow my mind." "And you are the one who's kneeling down to a pervert willingly while enjoying it all." Eminem pats at his cheek, "Go kneel in front of the windowsill."

Eminem went over to Kelly. He squeezed a generous amount of lube directly onto the lace underwear, making it virtually transparent. Kelly winces uncomfortably as the cold liquid hits his skin. He looks back at Eminem angrily. "What?" Eminem gives back a rather innocent look. "If you're dressed like a whore," he sneaks his fingers into the underwear to wrap his skinny hip with his fingers, "you might as well act like one."

He reaches his hand into the dress to stroke Kelly's back from the bottom up. He puts his index finger onto the shallow groove above Kelly's spine, sliding it up and down. Kelly shivers underneath his finger like a string plucked by an experienced violinist. Eminem could tell that being dressed differently makes him more sensitive and responsive to his touch. Their physical beings always cooperate better with each other than their minds do. 

Kelly's back is wet from all the extra lube on his hand. Eminem went on to squeeze his ass before he thrusts his fingers into his body. There's nothing for Kelly to hold on to, so he has to lean back on Eminem's hand as he opens him up. His breath soon becomes shallow and rapid. Eminem plays him with his fingers for a little longer, getting him wet from the inside out, before he touches his prostate with his knuckle. Kelly moans through his nose, leaning forward to prop himself against the floor with his elbows. 

Eminem keeps rubbing at his sensitive spot until pre-cum is leaking through the lace in his crotch. The pantie is way too tight that the rubber band bites into his skin and it hurts. A lot. His lower abdomen is already rigid and sore from the pressing urge to come. He starts to struggle, but the man behind him hushes beside his ear, adding in another finger to open him up even more until the extra amount of lube starts to leak out of his body and runs onto the inside of his thigh. It crawls down his leg, giving him the illusion that he just lost control and peed his pants like a 5-year-old. 

The world in front of him went static for a few seconds when he's pushed to his first dry orgasm. Eminem leans over to bite his shoulder blade, squeezing out a strangled cry from his throat. He might have said something, but Kelly's brain is too fuzzy to process any sensory input. The overload of sensation lights up piles of fire under his skin, riding on his nerves to spread across his body.

If Eminem didn't hold him by the waist, Kelly would fall over on the floor when Eminem finally lets go of him. "You okay?" He nods weakly in response although his ears are still buzzing. He always does. “Good girl.” Eminem reaches over to sweep his sweaty hair back from his forehead. He's never done this kind of things before. 

Eminem went on to tear the stockings open before making any actual move. He slides his hands inside the holes to knead the inside of Kelly's thighs, his palms are hot, the discrepancy between their body temperature making Kelly shiver under his touch. Usually their foreplay doesn't take this long-sometimes Kelly's even asked to prepare himself ready before meeting him. Maybe the rap god himself is extra upset today that he needs him as an emotional outlet more than ever, which he's totally fine with, but the way he behaves somehow makes him flurried, stirring up turbulence inside his body. 

The pantie hanging on his hipbone is dragged down to the middle of his thighs. Eminem rubs his dick against Kelly's lower back, sliding it up and down before thrusting into his body. It makes him feel that he's...cheap. Eminem claws his fingers onto the front of his thighs so that his hip is locked onto Eminem's lower abdomen, making it so easy for him to dig deep in his body. Eminem didn't give him much time to get used to the feeling of being fully filled before he starts to fuck him. 

Kelly's vision is a little whitened out by the sunlight casting through the window. It's hard for him to keep himself balanced since his hands are tied by Eminem's belt in front of his chest. His wrists are already red from constant friction against the rough leather. His body is pushed back and forth by every thrust Eminem makes, knees scraped by the carpet underneath his skin. It stings. Eminem is fucking him so hard that his spine is burning from the electrical sensation from his lower abdomen. A thin layer of tear is clinging onto his eyes without his awareness, making them even bluer and clearer. He looks back at Eminem almost as if he's begging for his mercy.

The older man holds his waist tight to keep him in place. He leans over to rub Kelly's chest with one hand, the fabric tickling his palm as he nips Kelly's right nipple with two fingers. "Don't." Kelly whimpers as he wriggles in his palm. "Why?" Eminem goes on to nip Kelly's earlobe with his canine teeth. "You look so pretty this way." He traces the garter on his thigh with his fingers, digging them under his underwear to jerk him off. Kelly leans forward against Eminem's hand on his chest, shivering, as if he couldn't take it anymore.

Kelly's about to come when Eminem stops and retrieves his hands from the underwear abruptly, as if he is holding back a treat from his pet. He pinches the root of his dick and whispers into his ear."You'll come only when I let you." Kelly lets out broken whimpers as he slams back into his body. After a deep, hard thrust he lets go, and Kelly comes without even being touched.

He pulls out at the last second to come on the black dress. His cum drips from the silky fabric onto Kelly's thigh. The latter one leans back against his chest panting heavily with a blank expression on his face. His conscious awareness is still afloat somewhere outside his body. Eminem thinks about pushing him away but decides to stay there in silence until Kelly gradually catches his breath. His sweat soaked hair sparkles pleasing, itchy sensation around Eminem's cheek and forehead. 

The sun is shining through the window, casting a blurry shadow on both of them. Eminem lowers his eyes. Sunlight beams through his eyelashes like a thousand tiny glistening needles. Kelly's shoulder is still slightly trembling inches under his eyes with each breath he takes. Eminem has never been this close to him before, so close that he could spot several freckles spreading across his pale skin. They fuck a lot, but never hug, or kiss, or caress each other. This is probably the most intimate physical contact he gets in a long time, even if it is derived from someone he doesn't really know much about. 

Eminem looks down at Kelly's face. His eyes are watery and vacant, eyelash flickering like a floating feather. He's slightly drooling from heavy panting, the tip of his nose and the peak of his cheekbone still blushing. He looks ruined. 

By now they have been doing this for almost three months and Kelly could have walked out on his unreasonable demands at any point, but he never did. It suddenly occurs to him that since neither of them is really that much of a talker when it comes to this kind of stuff, maybe the young man is trying to send him a message this way, one that he's somewhat afraid to decode. Eminem reaches over to untie Kelly's wrists. The pink imprint surfacing through Kelly's tattoos gives him the desire to rub it with his thumbs.

It's always a treat for the public to watch other people's world burn as long as they are standing outside the fire line, and it is the entertainers' job to serve as the target of opinions. It's also an innate human instinct to take sides in someone else' argument and dispute. But that's never the whole story-the story about six years of admiration and misunderstanding, the story about two men who have been mistreated and let down by people, the story that no one's really interested in. It doesn't make a lot of sense to the outsiders but Eminem knows there's a reason behind the young man's superficial craziness because he's been there, it still resonates in his head from time to time, and it's very likely that it will never leave him alone.

Kelly attempts to hold himself up from the floor minutes later but falls back down almost immediately because his legs are still shaky. "I got you." Eminem never thought he'd say this but the words just slipped out his mouth as he put his arms around Kelly's waist to keep him from hitting his head against the marble. It burns like hell. His throat clenches when he buries his nose in Kelly's hair to sniff the back of his neck. He smells like mint and salt. 

"Thanks." Kelly mumbles as he gently but confirmedly takes Eminem's hands off his body. He sits close by to peel the stockings off his thigh, which by now is practically just pieces of wet, semitransparent cloth. He went on to take off the dress tangling around his torso. Eminem smirks as he struggles with the zipper on the back, until Kelly gets frustrated and tears it open with his hands. "Fuck." He rolled the clothes into a ball and tossed it on the floor. He went directly into the shower without looking at Eminem, as if he's nonexistent to him.

 ***

Kelly comes out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. The sun is coming down, glazing every piece of furniture with warm, orange radiance. It's so quiet that Kelly could hear water dripping down his hair. He walks towards the bed. The ball of clothes is still lying on the floor like a pile of garbage, which makes him sick in the stomach.

"I thought you have already left." There's someone sitting in the bed half naked and Kelly has to clear his throat before he could get the words out.

The older man shrugs. "Well, since I paid for the room, I might as well make full use out of it." He turns on the TV. "I'm going to order some pizza. You want pepperoni or Hawaiin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm happy to take prompts so you can leave your ideas about this pairing in the comment section if you want to see me put something together based on them. I might come up with something if I'm able to : )


End file.
